Cameron Williams
Cameron Williams (born October 26, 1988) is an American professional wrestler who has worked for Independent Forum Championship Wrestling since 2005, and other various organizations. Background Cameron Williams Began training for Wrestling in 2004, and has trained in Boston, MA learning most of the basics there, traveled to Ohio to train with TJ Adams and Dan Sanders in Cincinnati IFCW In 2005, Cameron Williams made his debut in IFCW and Wrestling there for the whole time it has been open. Williams became the first IFCW Iron-Man Championship, After time passed with the title, and the title was lost, Cameron Williams became a rising star in IFCW and becoming more well known. soon after IFCW split into two shows, IFCW ReVenge and IFCW Injection, Cameron Williams captured the IFCW World Title in Injection and wrestling there for a while afterwards. When Injection closed, IFCW Retired the IFCW World Title with Williams being the last holder of it, being acknowledged as the one of last holders of the title. Nearing the end of IFCW, Cameron Williams became the IFCW Championship and held that title all the way till the end of IFCW in September 2005. UCW in 2006 Williams Debuted in UCW and quickly formed an Alliance with Matt Mendez(Ray Mendez) and Dan Sanders and formed the Wolfpac. Williams won the UCW Xtreme Title while feuding with The Ruiner, and soon after winning the UCW Tag Team Titles with Matt Mendez. Cameron Williams enjoyed great success in UCW until it closed down. 3PW 3PW (Pure Power Pro Wrestling) was a short lived Promotion ran during the holiday season of 2006. Cameron Williams was in line to Win the 3PW World Title until it closed down unsuspectingly on December 24, 2006 The Return of IFCW IFCW recently Reopened it's doors in June 2006 and held its first show at July 15, 2007 at IFCW Generation of Power, Winning the IFCW TV Title by defeating Quintin Hollis and Richard Cabana in a Triple Threat Match. Upon Re-Debuting in IFCW, Williams has debuted his New Girlfriend/Manager Katie Lopez, where both of them were victorious in their respective matches at Generation of Power. Upon Winning his match Dan Sandersand his manager Alexis Marie came out and assaulted Williams, lighting up a feud between the two. Williams and Ray Mendez winners of the IFCW Tag Team Tournament at Chi Town Tag Wars. Williams is scheduled to make his first IFCW TV Title defense at IFCW Fight Of The Sun in Japan facing Tim Timmons. IFCW is currently on a permanent hiatus, in the event that the promotion permanently disbands, Cameron Williams will retire with the IFCW TV Championship. =NexGen Alliance= The NexGen Alliance began as a bitter feud between David Gage and Cameron Williams in a promotion called, IFCW. Both men competed against each other to prove that they were the better champion, David being the IFCW Heavyweight and Cameron being the IFCW Television Champion. The two even blackmailed a news journalist to get "dirt" on each other. IFCW eventually filed for bankruptcy and the two men were split apart. After months of negotiation, David Gage, Cameron Williams, and Katie Lopez aligned together to form one of the biggest heel stables ever. =Other Promotions= Cameron Williams is currently working with David Gage and Katie Lopez in the new promotion Xtreme Wrestling X (XWX). The three are currently together in a stable called the NexGen Alliance. Other Facts Current Entrance Music: "Complication" - Nine Inch Nails Finishing and Signature Moves :*''Capital Punishment (Quakendriver II)' :*The Punishing Effect (Death By Roderick)'' :*''Ace Crusher'' :*Osaka Cutter'' :*Haas of Pain'' :*Hangmans Clutch I, II, or III'' Other moves * Shooting Star Leg Drop * Diving Moonsault * Diving Clothesline * Flying Crossbody * Gory Special * Tiger Driver * Snap Suplex * Muta Lock * Shining Wizard * Double Stomp on ground and top rope * Yakuza Kick * Double Underhook Powerbomb * Mexican Surfboard * 450 Splash * Fisherman Brainbuster * Northern Lights Suplex * Brainbuster * Trailer Hitch * European Uppercut * Springboard Moonsault * Dragon Sleeper * Houston Hangover * Fall Away Slam * Lariat * Hurricanrana * Train Wreck * Torture Rack * Spinning Fisherman Brainbuster * Cyber Cutter * Iconclasm * Standing STF * Blazing Arrow * Triangle Choke * Anaconda Vice * Standing Moonsault * Standing Senton * Top Rope Senton * Northern lights bomb * Superkick Aliases and Nicknames :*''The Punisher'' Championships and accomplishments *'Independent Forum Championship Wrestling' :*IFCW Iron-Man Champion :*IFCW World Champion (IFCW Injection) :*IFCW Champion :*IFCW TV Champion :*IFCW Tag Team Champion w/ Ray Mendez *'Ultimate Championship Wrestling' :*UCW Tag Team Champion w/ Ray Mendez :*UCW Junior Heavyweight Champion *'Other Accomplishments' :*BPW TV Champion *:BPW Tag Team Champion External links Hellview Forums home of IFCW- http://z7.invisionfree.com/mmacircuit Category:Wrestlers